The Way You Make Me Feel
by ninja-of-pasta
Summary: The story of how Jeff fell in love with Nick, how Nick finally realized he loved Jeff, and how they express they're love for each other in the only way a glee club member can: through song.
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh, look who decided to start another story when they clearly have other things that they have to write/do!_**

**_That's right. This bitch._**

**_But darn my need to write anything that comes to mind! *shakes fist angrily at computer screen*_**

**_But for you dear people, that means you get another to wait for to update and since I'm pretty dependent on updating regularly, no WIP creys for you!_**

**_This is mostly based of the fact that Riker Lynch said that he and Curt could do a duet to MJ's 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. Oh, Riker. You and your unintentional way of shipping Niff is adorable._**

* * *

><p>There is no sound. Not the sound of a fan or of a leather shoe tapping against the tiled floor. Not even the measly sound of a bird chirping outside the window.<p>

Nick stares at the glittering chandelier above him from his position on the leather coach. He gets to sing this year, for the first time since Blaine transferred to Dalton in his freshman year. It makes his insides tingle in sheer anticipation of the performance, of which they still need to figure out the blocking for. It's almost surreal, though. All the time standing behind Blaine finally paying off.

He takes in a deep breath and smoothes his hands over the curvature of his face, the slight stubble above his lip scratching his palms. He closes his eyes and goes through his inner playlist of possible songs they can do.

It doesn't take long before he hears the familiar slapping of fine leather on hardwood that reminds him that other people actually do attend Dalton Academy. Nick doesn't move, mostly because he's not sure if he can anymore. The tingle from before had now been replaced by a overcoming numbness, his limbs feeling more like they're made of jelly rather than flesh and bones.

"Hey, dude!"

He grins subconsciously. Jeff. His best friend.

Nick opens his eyes into small slits to look at the blonde who had the brightest smile plastered to his face.

"Looks like someone is a little tuckered out after hearing the news of their big solo." Jeff says in a cheery voice before moving to sit on Nick's legs. He's able to pull them out enough from the taller boy so that his legs are folded over Nick's.

He sighs. "Well, after how many auditions?"

"4, I think?"

Nick fully opens his eyes and looks at Jeff. "4, uh? Doesn't sound as well as 3."

Jeff raises a brow. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugs as well as he can while lying on his back. "I don't really know. I guess three just sounds like a better number to use. It's supposed to be a lucky number, right?"

"Not for you." Jeff says teasingly. He pats at Nick's knees before he starts to stand up, only managing to whack the brunette's shins once. He turns around and holds his hand out.

Nick only looks at it for a second before taking it without hesitation. A little spark of electricity travels through where skin touches, but Nick just brushes it off as static.

He lets go once he's up and follows Jeff out the Warblers practice room. Sun is streaming in through all the windows. Its fall but it feels more like spring. The lingering cold doesn't feel like a sign of winter coming, more like of it retreating and life is filling the world.

He smiles all the way back to his and Jeff's dorm room.

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff needs to stop doing this to himself. It hurts too much to watch Nick walk around with a smile on his face and know that he could never really be the reason for it. But he can't. He can't walk away from Nick. He knows he could probably get a date with one of the girls from New Directions. That Quinn girl looked nice and had a sweet smile…

He groans and slams his head into the wall. Groaning again, he pulls back and rubs his palm over his aching forehead. He's glad that there doesn't seem to be a cut but he's sure that this is going to start the beginning of a migraine.

Footsteps from above tell him that he needs to leave his little spot under the stairs. He brushes off any dust that may have gotten on his blazer before calmly walking out from below the grand staircase that lead to the second floor of the Dalton Academy main school building.

The alcove under the stairs; that's his own little spot away from the proper world of Dalton Academy where drama doesn't seem to happen to really anyone. Drama always happened to Jeff, though. He was like a flame that attracted only little moths that flittered around his head, just constant problems.

He was bisexual. He had known since he was twelve but it wasn't really a surprise. Jeff had never shied away from affection, whether it had been from male or female. But he'd never been in love, never had the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat or the light-headedness when you saw that person across the room.

That is, until he had met Nick.

He remembers the day like it had only happened minutes ago.

It had been the second day of his freshman year at Dalton. The first day was reserved specifically for orientation and learning your class schedule.

Jeff had been on his way to Chemistry when he had bumped into someone. Back then, he'd been much shorter, thin and lanky and a little awkward in his deposition. He wore black glasses that made him look twelve and the blazer they had given him had still needed to be tailored.

He couldn't fit all the books he needed into his bag so he had been forced into carrying the huge stack with him to each class. People pushed passed him, knocking elbows and stepping on leather shoes. Someone pushed a little harder than usual and the pile of books went flying towards the floor. He gave a pathetic sigh and bent down on his knees to collect the books. In a place full of so many people, so many great things, Jeff had never felt so alone.

He reached for a book when another hand beat him.

Jeff had always thought that that moment in the movies, where someone is reaching for something and another hand reaches at the same time and the person looks up to see the girl or boy of their dreams had been horribly cheesy and never happened in real life. But, as usual, he had been proven wrong.

Green eyes and slightly, messy hair met his eyes and Jeff felt a sudden rush of blood to his face. This boy was beautiful. That was the only way he could describe him.

The other boy grabbed the book with both hands and motioned to give it to Jeff. "Here. I'm a freshman, too. Though I did opt out to keep my books in my room." He laughed and then placed the book in Jeff's limp hands.

The weight in his palms seemed to bring him back to speed and he collected the rest of the books in a rush, placing the one for chemistry on the very top. He stood up, the pile of books wobbling a bit. The other boy jumped up to stop them from toppling over again and Jeff could see that he was about the same height as himself.

"Oh, hey! You have chemistry now, too?"

He cocked his head to the side to see the other boy. "Um...yeah."

"That's great." He said excitedly before he slapped his hand to his head. "Oh, crap. I don't even know your name. I'm Nick." He held his hand out before he remembered that Jeff's were full.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Jeff."

Nick smiled. Jeff's heart leaped in his chest.

"Here, I'll help you." Nick reached over to take a few of the books from the top. "We're going to the same class any way."

Once the load had been lightened, Jeff was able to push his glasses back up his nose. He brushed a piece of blonde hair out of his way and started on his way down the hall with Nick, a small grin on his face.

That had been the first day he had met Nick, the first day he had felt lightheaded, that his heart had decided to go off pace and nothing had made sense anymore.

The first day he had fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews and Niff is all I ask for :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Writer's block, you bitch. Stopping me from writing for my lovely readers! How dare you!**_

_**I'm back. I took a personal day from school. Made cookies, cried over the bootleg of H2$, cried even more over the playbill I got in the mail. You know, the usual.**_

**_Been really stressed the last two weeks if that even helps with my excuse._**

**_Some good news though. I'm going to go visit my grandmother in California at the beginning of March for a week and I'm planning to use the free time during that to write more. So, you guys will probably get a sudden impact of fics if you author alert me. _**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

><p>Sebastian, the new guy, helps Nick out with the choreography to 'Uptown Girl'. He keeps smirking at him and saying that he can 'really move his body'. It's a bit flattering and really disturbing. He continues leering even when Jeff comes over to drag him off to show him his own dance moves. The blonde bounces from one leather couch to the next.<p>

Nick laughs. "That's awesome. So you've taken over as main furniture jumper?"

Jeff chuckles and goes to run along the back of the coach. He legs start to wobble so Nick reaches out to steady him. He feels the warmth of Jeff's legs through the fabric of the standard grey trousers that they all wear. Jeff breathes a sigh of relief once his whole body is steady and carefully walks his way off the piece of furniture.

He turns around. "Thanks man." Jeff holds out his fist with a shy smile, hoping for Nick to grant him a bump. He feels a small light feeling in his chest but ignores it and bumps his knuckles up against Jeff's.

Its late afternoon by the time they make it back to their dorm room. Seniors are able to pick their roommates for their last year, so it wasn't a surprise to know that Nick and Jeff had pointed at each other immediately when they were going through room assignment.

Nick is exhausted when he opens the oak door. Practice is far harder when you're the lead. He doesn't know how Blaine did it. He flops down on his made bed and smothers his face into single white pillow. Everything around him smells like the fabric softener that the laundry room moves and it makes him feel a bit nauseous. It isn't the smell, but the sheer amount that seems to be coated over the cloth.

He groans before flipping over onto his back. Jeff comes out of the bathroom, tie loose and blazer gone, and literally flings his body onto his mattress, the springs creaking when he lands. He bounces once, twice, before settling on the comforter.

"So, how was your day dear?" Jeff asks jokingly. It's almost silly how much Nick enjoys hearing Jeff asks that every day.

"Stressed beyond belief and loving it." He really is. It's that defining moment when you love what you do, even if it makes you want to pull out your hair at times. "How are you feeling, Jeffy?" He chuckles a bit at the appointed nickname for Jeff. It's been a few years since he gave him it, but it fit him so well, what with how he acts so much like a little kid most of the time.

Jeff sighs from his spot on the bed. "Sleepy. Think I'm gonna take a nap." He gets that out before he buries his face into one of the assorted blankets on his bed and closes his eyes.

Nick hums in agreement and kicks his shoes off before mirroring Jeff's form and closing his eyes, letting his breathing even out.

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff's brain keeps bringing him back to the first time he had met Nick. Even in his dreams, it comes back like it's happening to him right there.

Nick had helped him carry their books to the large, polished classroom that they used for all the science related classes. Some other freshman were already there, hanging around and a few throwing around a hacky sack. There appeared to be no teacher around.

The brunette had stepped back to allow Jeff to lead the way and he had felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He wobbled over to a free table that was situated near the front of the room and placed the stack of books on top of the black surface. Nick gladly followed and placed the books right next to the other stack. Jeff sat, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He couldn't wait to get contacts so he wouldn't have to do that every five minutes.

Nick sat next to him. Jeff looked at him, confused. Nick caught Jeff's look. "What?"

The blond had blushed again when Nick caught his look. "Y-you want to sit with me?"

Nick shrugged, turning to look up when the serious women who taught the class entered the room. He opened his book and whispered, "Why not? You're cool."

Jeff had just nodded and opened his own book to the page number that was being scribbled on the board. His face was burning up and his heart was beating violently against his chest. Damn puberty and its vicious assault on him.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes and discussing the syllabus, like all the other class that day. But this was different. Their teacher, Mrs. Mason, apparently had a thing for walking around the class room while she was talking about things, demanding your attention and forcing you to turn and twist to see her. From Jeff's spot, though, he was being forced to look at the back of Nick and why did he have to have such nice hair?

The shrill ring of the bell shook him out of his thoughts and he stood quickly to gather his things. Nick stood up as well and grabbed the slightly bigger stack of books that he had been carrying before.

"Where to next?" He asked with a silly grin. Jeff was kind of...shocked with how kind Nick was. It was definitely a new experience.

"Um, hold on, let me check." He balanced most of the pile's weight on his hip and tugged out a folded paper from one of his blazer pocket. "I have study hall."

"Me too!" Nick was so excited he almost dropped one of the books that rested on top of his pile. Jeff gave him a closed-mouth grin and they took off to find one of the halls that were reserved for students during school time.

His eyes opened to a dark room. His legs twitched and he felt the brush of his trousers on his skin. This wouldn't have been the first time that he had fallen asleep in his uniform. He shifts on his bed so that he ends up on his back. His eyes adjust to the dark and the plain clock that hangs on the wall across from him says that it is 9:23.

The sound of springs creaking from across the room makes him turn to see Nick, stretched out on his bed. One arm and leg are hanging off the edge and his face is turned into his pillow so you can only see the right side. Jeff thinks he looks absolutely adorable.

He carefully climbs out of bed, making sure not to make a noise so he doesn't wake up Nick. He strips off his uniform and pulls on the only pair of comfortable pajama bottoms he has. He turns off the light in the connecting bathroom and makes sure to set the alarm for the next day before walking over to check up on Nick.

The brunette still hasn't moved yet and Jeff can see a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and soaking into his pillow. He has to press his hand to his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out.

The plaid blanket that Nick had slept with had fallen down to his waist and the boy shivers a little. Jeff carefully takes the corners of the blanket and pulls it so it's half way up his chest. Nick sighs at the added heat and smacks his lips once before returning back to drooling on his pillow.

Jeff sighs one more time before returning to his own bed to sleep. He only remembers one dream specifically. It's him and Nick sitting at a table together, joking around like they always do. The only difference is that when the laughter dies down, Nick looks at him with love in his eyes and takes his hand. And then he leans over and kisses him sweetly. Jeff wishes he could just dream forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews is all I ask for, my lovelies!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yay. I'm updating this and I updated my other story, 'Love Never Truly Dies'. I feel accomplished._**

**_And I'm having all the college feels. I just want to go to college already. Ugh._**

**_And I'm going to State for Knowledge bowl, yyyyaaaayyyy. cheers._**

* * *

><p>When Nick performs 'Uptown Girl' it goes differently than he expects. The fact that Blaine shows up at the very beginning of the performance is a bit shocking, but also empowering considering that Blaine now gets to see what the Warblers would look like without him. And when he sees the same glimmer in Sebastian's eyes that he had yesterday, he knows that Blaine is in trouble. The hot new French teacher catches them in the hall and sends them back into the Warbler meeting room, but Nick can still see the small smile on her lips when they leap over the small set of stairs.<p>

Nick and Jeff both greet Blaine with opened arms because, even if he is a solo-hog, he's still a Warbler. They grab tickets from him and walk out once Blaine walks towards Sebastian. God knows what's going to happen there.

Nick holds the ticket for 'West Side Story' between his fingers and looks at the time and date for it, glad to see it's on a Saturday in two weeks.

Jeff bumps into him to get his attention. "So...are you going?" He nods his head at the ticket.

Nick smiles. "Yeah, I think so. It's on a Saturday so we'll be able to go." It takes a second before he realizes that he said _we _instead of _I_. He doesn't correct himself though. No real reason to, and Jeff already started talking about how amazing the dance sequence in the beginning of WWS is anyway.

It's just...him and Jeff do everything together. If they were any closer, they would be connected at the hip. They go to movies when they come out together, read books at the same time, not to mention the few times when they had been caught accidently cuddling. But that's who they were. There was no Nick without Jeff or vice-versa.

Nick notices, finally, that they have walked out to the garden the circles the whole back of the building. It's only the start of fall, but the leaves have already started to darken and fall from their places in the trees. The flowers surrounding them though are still fresh and Nick plucks one that already has a bent stem.

He brings it to his face and breathes in the sweet smelling odor that the flower gives off.

"Nicky? Nicky?"

He turns to Jeff and sees that he has a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay? You spaced out a bit there. I wasn't sure if you were ignoring me or unknowingly having a seizure."

Nick just smiles at him. "Sorry, Jeffy. I was just thinking a bit." He looks down at the flower for a moment before pushing it towards Jeff.

"Here, you have it." Jeff stares at him for a moment, pink spreading across his cheeks, and reaches out his own hand to take the flower out of Nick's grip.

"T-thanks." Nick nods at him and then continues walking forward. _Jeff's so cute when he blushes._

His eyes widen. _Where did that come from?_ He keeps walking until he realizes that he can't hear Jeff's footsteps behind him. He walks to a grove of trees and turns behind one so he can look back without being seen.

Jeff's still in the garden, looking down at the flower standing limply in his hand. He doesn't do anything else, Nick observes. He just looks at the flower like its some sort precious jewel.

And then he smiles, and pulls the flower gently to his chest. Something in Nick's heart goes off, like a firecracker, and it's like his heart actually wants to jump out of his chest. He presses his palm to the beating and wills it to calm the _fuck_ down.

He looks back to the garden once his heart as gone back to normal, but it looks like Jeff has already walked away. Nick runs his hands over his face and takes in a shaky breath.

Nick...doesn't know what to think, it's almost impossible to do at the moment. He walks away from the tree, out of the shade and into the bright sunlight.

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff is still holding the flower after Nick walks away from him. He knows that Nick is a little out of it at the moment, so he doesn't bother going after him. It doesn't matter anyway; his legs feel like they're made of jelly now.

While it might have been unintentional, Nick still gave him a flower. A gesture so sweet and so simple and Nick did it without even giving a second thought. He smiles down at the flower and places it gently next to his heart. He looks around and sees that he can't see Nick anymore so he decides to just walk back into the building. The flower is still in his hand and he refuses to let go of it. He has no idea how to preserve a flower, but he can figure it out. He's got internet access and the ability to get strange chemicals, he can do it. Even if he has to, he'll stuff this flower into a book and let it stay in there for _years_ until its wrinkled and all the color has faded from it because he will keep this flower if it's the last thing he does.

He's that determined.

Because god only knows if this will happen again, if Nick will ever reach out to do something that could be considered more than friendly.

He smells the flower. It smells so sweet, like it could be made of cotton candy and Jeff could reach out and take a bite of it. Other students walk pass him, some noticing the flower in his hand, some not even knowing he's walking by them. Jeff doesn't mind though. He's never been one to /want/ to draw attention, he just happens to do it on his own.

When he reaches the marble staircase, most of the crowd has cleared out and there are only a few stragglers who are rushing to leave the school as soon as possible. Jeff went to sit in his secret spot under the staircase. He had brought a stool there a little while ago so he wouldn't have to sit on the dusty floor or stand awkwardly. He sits down and cradles the flower in his hand.

If he could love Nick even more, he would. He's sweet and kind and caring and doesn't even know it. He's just that kind of person, the kind that is born and raised to be good and well-mannered. And crazy and smart and nerdy and completely gorgeous-

He stops himself. He needs to stop, if he doesn't he could go on for a good hour, by himself, listing off things that he loves about Nick. He needs to go back to their room and hide this flower somewhere safe so Nick doesn't think he's a weirdo for keeping the flower that he gave him. Maybe he can stuff it in his old notebook from freshman year that's covered in multiple doodles and hearts with _J.S. + N.D._ traced inside them. He only really keeps it because there is some quality doodling in that thing and he just can't risk throwing away perfectly good art, even if it's from the mind of a love-struck 14 year old.

He stands up and walks out from the space and up the staircase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just thought of something.<strong>_

_**What if Riker or Curt find this?**_

_**...OH GOD. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well...in my defense, March was an awful month. Spring has issues with me._**

**_But I'm back and working on this and finishing my other story, LNTD._**

**_Prom is coming up for me, so I'm also looking for a dress._**

**_Now on with a new chapter!_**

* * *

><p>On Saturday, they go and see 'West Side Story' at McKinley High. They haven't been there since they joined Blaine to serenade Kurt last year and it looks almost about the same time. A few of the other boys join them, along with super creepy Sebastian, and they watch the show. Blaine is good, real good, and Kurt is playing Officer Krupke which must be awkward. The show ends about 10 and Nick and Jeff are too hyped up to consider going back to campus already.<p>

When they walk out of the auditorium, the cold air hits them like a wall. They laugh, their teeth chattering all the way back to Jeff's car. He unlocks the doors and they jump into the front seats, Jeff pushing the key into the ignition and starting the car immediately, turning on the heater. Nick pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns it on. The light washes out his face and makes him flinch away from how bright it is. He pulls up the internet and types in a map of Lima.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asks, rubbing his hands up and down his own arms trying to warm them up.

"I'm bringing up a map of Lima. I honestly don't feel like heading back to campus, do you?" Jeff shakes his head. "Yeah, me neither."

Jeff stuffs his hands between his thighs and starts to rock back and forth in his seat. Nick looks over to him and raises a brow. "Dude…what are you doing?"

The blonde rest his cheek on the steering wheel. "It's either this, or stuffing my hands in my armpits. This is more convenient." Nick muffles a snort and returns back to his phone, trying not to think of Jeff's hands between his thighs.

"Let me see…"He types in 'stores open 24 hours lima ohio' and looks at the search results. The third option is a small frozen yogurt shop that is a mile or so away from the school. "How about this place?" He places the phone close the Jeff's face and sees his blue eyes dilate, the pupil pushing the ice blue away.

"Oh, frozen yogurt. Sure." Nick brings his phone back and gets the directions while Jeff finally pulls his hands back and puts the car into gear. He's glad Jeff can drive stick because he's sucks at it.

He reads the directions off his phone to Jeff and a few minutes later they arrive at a small outlet mall. About half of the stores are closed, windows black and lifeless, but the other half is inhabited by a few people, mostly the elderly.

'Fro-Yo To-Go' is lit up in a green, pink, and yellow, and from what they can see, it is relatively empty except for a short red-head that's standing behind the cash register. Jeff pulls up in front of the shop and turns the car off.

A small bell tinkles as Jeff pushes the door open and Nick follows them. The red-head, who looked bored before they walked in, raises a brow at their uniforms and smirks. She's cute, but her cocky demeanor is doing nothing for him. Nick grabs them both a cardboard cup from the dispenser and goes for the frozen yogurt machines along the wall, reading over the different flavors.

He can feel the red-head staring holes in the back of his head. It makes him feel uncomfortable and he keeps shuffling closer to Jeff to try and shake her off. He gets simple vanilla and Jeff get this weird mix of coconut and chocolate which doesn't sound that bad. They move over to toppings bar and throw an assortment of candies and fruit.

Unfortunately, Nick actually does have to pay for frozen yogurt and so he is forced to the cash register where red-head is just smirking at him, the corners of her painted lips quirking up. It's like she can smell his fear. Nick is sufficiently freaked out.

Jeff sets his cup on the measuring scale first. "Sooooo," the girl drawls out, "where are you guys from?" She's obnoxiously chewing on gum and Nick just wants to get to the table on the other side of the shop.

Jeff answers for them. "Um, Dalton Academy," he takes out his wallet and pulls out a ten dollar bill, "over in Westerville." The girl hums and takes the bill from his hand, ringing him up and giving him back his change.

"What's your name?" She asks, directing it to Nick more than the two of them. Jeff seems to finally pick up on what's going on. "Well, I'm Jeff," he cuts in and the girl, whose name tag says 'Cecilia', glares at him and Nick can see the lines in her brow that say 'fuck off'.

He sets his cup, covered in chocolate, on the scale once Jeff grabs his. "I'm Nick." He says and Cecilia returns back to ogle him. She takes the ten dollar bill out of his hand, ringing him up for apparently $7 worth of frozen yogurt, and hands him back his change, making sure they brush their fingers together as much as possible.

Nick just rushes over to the farthest table with Jeff.

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff wishes he could glare at Cecilia, but he doesn't really have any good motives that allow him to do that. He sits down and digs the plastic spoon in his hand into a mountain of chocolate chips. He needs sugar, and he needs it now.

Cecilia keeps on flicking her fingers and pursing her lips and staring creepily at Nick like he's some kind of toy for her to play with. He can see his inner self giving the most intense frown.

"Dude," he whispers, "what is with that chick?"

Nick doesn't move his head, but he looks over to the cashier's counter. "I don't know, but her leering is freaking me out. Like seriously, it's like she's trying to peel my clothes off with her eyes."

Jeff chances a glance over in her direction and-yep, those are some strong bedroom eyes and he should know. He was once left alone in a room with Kurt and Blaine after they'd gotten together.

"Yikes. I'd say we leave but the car is probably freezing by now and I can't drive without the possibility of us crashing due to me eating frozeny goodness." He shoves another spoonful into his mouth and hums as the tang of chocolate and coconut splash over his tongue.

"True, true." Nick nods and takes another bite. A smidge of vanilla sticks to the corner of his mouth and Jeff's eyes instantly are drawn to it. He swallows down the lump in his throat and tries to talk.

"Um, you got a little…" he points to where the spot in on his own mouth, but Nick just goes for the opposite side.

"No, no, uh, here…" he leans over the table and rubs his thumb over where the melted cream is, smoothing it over the heated skin and wishing he could let it stay there. His cheeks burn as he pulls back into his seat, but he's pleased to see Cecilia huff and walk into the back room.

Nick's cheeks look like they're on fire. He coughs into his hands and then mumbles, "Thanks." The brunette looks over to the empty cash register. "She left."

"Well, good news." Jeff says. "She now thinks that we're a couple." He tries not to say it like it's a good thing, but it sounds so light and sweet at the end.

They finish off the rest of their yogurt in silence and don't see Cecilia again. They back into Jeff's car and freeze the first thirty minutes on the drive back to Westerville. The quiet thud of the radio is the only thing that keeps Jeff awake during it. He's surprised, considering he'd been so full of energy little over an hour ago and now he feels drained.

Nick falls asleep half way there and his face is pressed against the window. Jeff just makes sure to focus only on the road, because he knows that if he doesn't he'll just end up staring at a sleeping Nick. Not in a disturbing way like Edward from Twlight, but just to look at Nick when he can see him do it.

But at stop lights and signs, he does take a second to glance over at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Jeff, he knows nothing of how the future will turn out.<em>**

**_I've started out writing a original series of one-shots on Figment. You can search it under 'in time series'. It's about four friends dealing with one of them having cancer._**

**_And it's midnight, so I'm gonna go to sleep._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry, BUT I'M BACK, BACK BACK BACK AGAIN GUESS WHO'S BACK okay I'll stop.**_

_**I'd like to start off by saying that I went to the most amazing thing ever called DaltCon over in San Diego while I was there for Comic Con. The lovely ladies (and Ryan, the only guy there besides the special guest warblers and the single employee of the hotel who came over for a minute) were so fucking awesome I just want us to live in a huge hotel and sew red piping on to navy blazers with each other. And, of course, scream over Niff.**_

_**Hopefully, there will be one next year and hopefully I'll be there. *crosses fingers***_

_**On a different note, I would like to say that I actually have no idea where this story is going. Like...I know there's a song number somewhere in here...and...Nick and Jeff...sing...it? And like...stuff happens...with fluff.**_

_**I'm sorry. I've drawn you into a horrible game called 'Mika writes and You read.' BUT. I will finish it. I promise.**_

* * *

><p>Jeff shakes him awake and he jolts in his seat, wondering where they are before he recognizes the tell-tale lights that surround the iron gates of Dalton Academy.<p>

"Come on, dude, were back." Jeff whispers into the silence. Nick nods. His brain is a little bit behind him as he climbs out of the car and woozily walks to the gate. They get to the metal bars and Jeff pushes on a certain pressure point before a small section of the bars pops open as its own door. All Dalton students are taught of this secret in case of extreme emergencies, but most just use it if they're locked out. The climb through the make-shift door before pushing it back in place and making sure it locks.

By now, Nick's brain is back and, as he looks at the dark windows of the dorm houses, he wonders what time it is. He reaches his hand into his blazer pocket, which he is still (surprisingly) wearing, and pulls out his phone, pressing the power button. The screen flashes on and he looks at the clock. _1:17_.

"Oh, shit." Nick mumbles under his breath. They've never been out this late. _Ever._

"What?" Jeff asks, keeping his voice low.

"We are _late_." Nick says. His voice is still groggy from sleep and his words slur a bit. Jeff laughs at him, his hand cupped over his mouth to muffle the sound.

After a few seconds, Jeff drops his hand. "It's funny how you're surprised by that." Nick gives him a look that's meant to come off as bitter but, as told by how Jeff laughs again, it doesn't work.

"Nicky, you need to live a little. I remember way back when you used to be so-" He waves his hands in the air like he's on a rollercoaster. "You know?"

Nick smiles. "No, I don't. But that was hilarious." He keeps walking, making sure to take his time. Nick has never done well in the dark, that's why he makes Jeff drive during the night. His eyes just can't adjust properly to the dark.

And that's why, when his foot catches on a cobble stone and he feels the weight of his body shift forward, he's not that surprised and prepares himself to hit the floor. He closes his eyes and braces himself for impact.

But it never comes, because seconds later two hands are grapping him by the biceps and pulling him upright and close to a warm body. He never even comes close to touching the ground.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, so prepared to fall down in the dark onto the hard ground. Nick opens his eyes and there Jeff is, close and holding him tightly like he's afraid that Nick will slip away. He's so close that his face was almost tucked into Jeff's neck.

Nick's blood rushed in his veins. He was already breathing rapidly from the adrenaline rush of the thought of falling, but having Jeff so close did not help him calm down.

The thing is though, he has no idea why. He has no idea he's suddenly warmer than usual, and his breathing is crazy, and his heart feels like it's going to explode inside him. And all because Jeff saved him. That's the only rational thought that is going through his head.

Jeff shakes him a bit. "Nick? You okay?"

He snaps back to reality and takes a few steps back, lets the cool air wash over his burning face. "Y-yeah, fine. You know me, can't see a thing in the dark." His voice only wavers slightly, but for the most part he's able to keep himself in check.

Nick doesn't know what's going on, doesn't know what his heart and body are doing. And it scares him. Only a little, though. He trusts himself enough for that.

"Come on then." Jeff calls as he begins to walk away, hands stuffed into the pockets of his trousers, his shadow following behind him as the moonlight shines down on him, making his hair glow-

_What the actual fuck_? Nick thoughts interrupt the weird romance novel scene that his mind is making up.

He…he needs sleep. _Now._

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff has no idea what to do. Nick is walking slowly behind him while he strides towards their dorm house, only 50 feet or so in front of them. He just wants to go to bed and pretend like that never happened.

But it did, and it was o' so sweet. Nick had been so close to falling on his face and Jeff had caught him, pulled him in close enough to feel his warm breath cover his neck. But then Nick had frozen in his arms and he knew that he needed to let go for the moment.

His face is burning and he was trying to get to the room first (and oh, god, he was still going to be stuck in a room with Nick after that) before the other boy could.

See, this is one of the problems with Jeff. He doesn't tend to think things through. It had been so easy at the moment to save Nick and hold him in his arms, but he had not thought of the repercussions.

He opens the door, glad to feel his face cooled down by the night air, and flinches away when the automatic light flicks on. Nick is a few paces behind him and he holds the door open for him, watching him with unnerving eyes. Nick doesn't look any different than usual and walks in, heading up the stairs with out a single word or look at Jeff.

Oh god. If there is one thing worse than a bad reaction, it would be no reaction at all. That leaves so much more room for possibilities, for Jeff's mind to fill with nightmarish scenarios of what is going on in Nick's mind.

He grimaces. Oh, he is fucked.

Jeff follows Nick path to their room and when he goes in the already unlocked door, he sees the other boy is in the bathroom and hears the shower turn on.

He supposes that he'll just go and huddle under the covers for now. He's pretty tired already, so it's easy for him to close his eyes and drift into sleepland.

Though, his dreams tend to be sweeter that reality (as usual). It's a repeat of earlier, Nick and his horrible nightvision making him stumble on the path and Jeff grabbing him before he falls.

Nick steadies himself with Jeff's shoulders and looks up at him and suddenly things just seem to click into place. Nick tilts his head up and Jeff's leans down and their lips meet in the most awesome explosion of passion that Jeff has ever seen, let alone been apart of.

But that's it. Like some dreams, it's more like you're watching rather than interacting. And as he watches himself kiss Nick, he can feel his heart sink lower and lower until it feels more like mush seeping slowly down to his feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeh, angst. Where did angst come from? I need more fluff.<strong>_

_**There will be fluff in the next chapter. Which will be out in the next week or so. Maybe. Wait, no. Definately.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I wrote this between the hours of 1 am and 5:30 am and am currently posting this as the sun rises. I have been awake for fourteen hours. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Cheers.**_

**Some quick things: I am currently looking for people to share a hotel room with at next year's comic con so I don't have to stay with my cousin again. And I am looking for people to cosplay with me next year. My cosplay options are Castial, Sherlock, Hogwarts Student, and a Warbler. So if you want to help me with either of those things, send me a PM or a message at my tumblr, which is linked on my page.**

_**This chapter is actually made of fluff. Like, you could almost eat this chapter because it's practically made of marshmallows and nutella.**_

* * *

><p>Nick wakes up way before Jeff does (as usual). The sun is streaming in through the opened curtains and that is the first thing that Nick takes care of, pulling them shut and sending the room into pitch black. It's cool and the heat starts to leave his body so he decides to climb back under the covers, where it's actually <em>warm<em>. He shuffles under the blankets, sighing quietly when he feels that most of heat has already escaped while he was gone.

He groans. He just wants to be warm again. It's unfair.

A thought comes across his mind, and though it takes him a couple of seconds to think it over, it doesn't scare him.

Nick climbs out of his cold bed and pads across the hardwood floor till his knees are gently brushing the edge of Jeff's bed. The blonde is knocked out, his arms and legs tangled in the sheets around him. Nick can hear the soft snores that Jeff makes when he is extra exhausted. Nick finds them quite adorable.

He lifts up the thick duvet that Jeff has on his bed and climbs in. It's not like they've ever shared a bed before. Sure, at sleepovers at each other's houses where sleeping on the floor is simply out of the question and there is always plenty of room on the bed for the both of them. Though, most of time, there is always a good foot or so separating them and they tend to stay like that the whole night, reserved to sleeping along the edges of the bed to make sure they never touch accidently while they sleep.

But this is different. There is no room to scoot, no place for him to escape away from Jeff's body. And, surprisingly, Nick is okay with this. As opposed to all the other options, he is calm and serene as he lays next to Jeff and feels his body push up against the warm mass that is Jeff.

(That boy always has been freakishly warm.)

Nick has always felt more comfortable sleeping on his stomach while Jeff tends to sleep on his side, so it's not like they're spooning or anything. It's not like Nick _wants_ them to spoon. I mean, he wouldn't be _against_ it.

That small cocoon that he's built himself and Jeff into slowly, but surely, fills up with warmth and Nick sighs with content. Comfort surrounds him and Jeff shifts against his side.

Nick carefully adjusts his arms and falls asleep.

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff feels…warm. Well, he always feels warm, that's kind of a permanent thing. But he feels warmer than usual, and there something hard and lumpy under his arm and running along the length of his body.

He's not quite sure, but he thinks it's…a person?

Jeff slowly opens his eyes and a tuft of dark hair stops his lids and forces him to close his eye. Okay, so it is a person. Or an extremely large dog, but he doubts that because the possibility of getting a dog through the first floor of the dorm house is extremely low.

Which means…

He lifts his head up before he opens his eyes and looks down to see _holy shit Nick_. The other boy is lying on his stomach with his face turned towards Jeff, his arms bent in what looks like awkward angles but must be comfortable for Nick because he has a peaceful look on his face.

Jeff thinks back to what happened before he went to bed. Drive back to Dalton. Check. Embarrasses self in front of Nick. Check. Act like complete fool. Check. Go to bed. Check. There seemed to not be a point where either he or Nick offered to share a bed together.

He'll admit that this is not the first time he wanted Nick in his bed, but he would've hoped that he'd at least remembered how he did it. Nick shuffles under his arm and wiggles his way closer to Jeff.

Jeff's not quite sure what to do right now. It's not like he's ever actually thought this whole scenario through before. Most of the time, he wakes up disappointed or the dream goes on to some sort of battle royal with a swarm of ninjas.

So he decides to go with the less-thought out plan: he lies his head back down, repositions his arm over Nick's torso, and settles back to go back to sleep. If this ends up in disaster, he might as well live it up right now.

Besides, they can figure it out when his brain is actually working.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is shorter than usual, but it's fluff and I feel that makes up for it.<strong>_

_**Reviews are magical and so are all of you! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yay, working hard on finishing this story before I go to school aka my birthday. Yeah, thanks school district, that's a great gift. -_-_ **

**Important: If you read my other story, Love Never Truly Dies, and you read the most recent chapter, you know that I have made the decision to NOT go to Comic Con AND instead GO to LeakyCon next year. I decided after a lot of research over LeakyCon and the wonderful announcement that it will be in Portland, Oregon next year (which is great because it's only a few hours away from me (great job, kind of giving away your location Mika))  
><strong>

**Anyway, the plan is, is to go to LeakyCon at the end of June after I've graduated and then head down to San Diego to go to DaltCon, because I simply cannot live without going again.**

**I'm still convincing my mom to get me the tickets, but the news says is that tickets are going to be way cheap next year and I WANT ROCKSTAR PASS DAMN IT.**

**I will start my search for someone to share a hotel room once I confirm registration. **

**_So, back to story. I gonna say that there is probably two more chapter of this story and then it will be done._**

* * *

><p>Nick can feel himself slowly crawling out of unconsciousness. His breathing starts to pick up and his eyes shift under his lids, not quite ready to face the real world. He feels so warm though, the smooth fabric of the comforter locking in all the warmth. There's also something keeping him locked to the bed, something wrapped around his waist…<p>

His whole body jumps, but only slightly. It's enough to wake Jeff, though, and make him pull Nick closer to his side while his eyes flutter open. He yawns, like a small animal, Nick thinks, and his eyes seem to be way ahead of his brain because they focus on him for a few seconds and he doesn't freak out. Well, not at first, but those few seconds before Jeff's eyes nearly bulge out of his head gives Nick some sort of hope.

Jeff flinches away, but Nick guesses it's mostly because he's surprised since he isn't yelling or running away from the bed.

"Um…hi." Jeff says sheepishly. Nick wants to laugh at how cute Jeff looks but the blonde is looking down at him intensely with his blue eyes and Nick almost forgets to breathe. So, he's only able to let out a breathy, "uh…hi."

They just kind of stare at each other, not quite sure what's going on except for the fact that their limbs are tangled together and their breaths are mixing in the small space between their faces.

Nick's not sure what he's doing, but his eyes trail down Jeff's face to his lips and his brain seems to short-circuit and, before he knows it, he's tilting his head up and pressing his lips against Jeff's.

He doesn't know what to do; he's only ever kissed girls and he's not sure if there are different rules for when you kiss a guy. Jeff, on the other hand, freezes under his touch and Nick almost considers pulling back, afraid that he's done something wrong, that he's entirely ruined their friendship in less than ten seconds.

But then Jeff is pressing his lips more firmly against Nick's and he just can't help it. Everything's warm and sweet and _Jeff _and his eyes fall closed on instinct, tilting his head to the side and breathing in deeply through his nose.

Kissing Jeff is like kissing a girl, but completely not. It's copying the same actions that's he's done before; lips, breathing, tilting his head so their noses aren't smooshed together. But kissing Jeff is _better_. It actually feels like his nerves are on fire and everything is too hot or not hot enough but he can't decide because he's too busy at the moment.

Jeff's hold on him tightens and the other boy pulls him closer until their chests are touching and Nick whines from the back of his throat. Their kissing isn't some insane form of passion that involves ton on teeth and tongue; it's just the gentle press of lips against lips, body against body.

He pulls back after a few minutes of pressing their mouths together and automatically flicks his tongue out to run quickly over his bottom lip. Oh god, Jeff tastes _awesome_.

It's quiet. Well, it hasn't stopped being quiet since they mumbled 'Hi's to each other but now there isn't the distraction of kissing to stop his ears from ringing. And Jeff is back at looking at him, but it's returned to the same shocked look he had had when he had just woken up.

"Um…"

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

"Um…" Jeff says because _what the fuck he just kind of made out with Nick?! In his bed?!_ When he had fallen asleep earlier and thought he would deal with it later he didn't exactly think that dealing with it would include _kissing Nick_. He's not entirely sure he's awake. He considers reaching a hand over and pinching his arm but there seems to be a whole lot of Nick in the way and he really doesn't want to make him move.

But he feels his insides freaking the _fuck _out and he can't stop them and, eventually, he'll want to jump up and do some sort of victory dance. Whether Nick will think its weird or adorable is still up in the air.

Speaking of Nick, the other boy is still looking at him, waiting for him to do something.

The problem is, is that Jeff…doesn't know what to think. He excited, sure, practically bathing in ecstasy, but.

"Um…" he mumbles again, "what…what are you…" Jeff trails off, completely lost in the situation.

"Jeff," Nick says. Jeff's glad that he finally said something. "I…" It doesn't last long though; Jeff can tell that Nick has the same amount of control as he does.

And, Jeff realizes, Nick doesn't know what he's doing. Like, _at all_. He just woke up with Jeff next to him and kissed him without even thinking about it. There was no romantic lead up to this and it's leaving Jeff confused and frustrated.

Nick's not saying anything else, just giving him another look that says _I don't know what I'm doing_, and it's enough to make Jeff start to back out of the bed.

Nick's eyes widen and he scrambles towards Jeff as he climbs out from under the covers. "J-Jeff, wait-"

He doesn't look at Nick, can't look at Nick. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He says, pitching his voice low so it doesn't break.

He wants to be happy, wants to kiss Nick over and over again, but…it's stupid really? Or is it? To want a _reason_ to kiss Nick? For that reason to be that Nick loves him and he loves Nick and they're so in love it hurts to look at them?

"Jeff…" Nick calls, still in his bed, but Jeff just continues into the bathroom and closes the door. He's eyes start to fill with tears and he blinks until they fall down the sides of his face. He pushes his back against the door and leans his head back and cries.

Cries, because something that was supposed to feel so good, instead, hurts so badly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. IT STARTED FLUFF AND THEN ANGST SNUCK IN AND AND AAAHHHHH.<strong>_

_**THEY GET TOGETHER, I PROMISE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay, another chapter of TWYMMF! And we're finally getting some other warblers in this story. I'd like to introduce Trent and Leon! Trent, as we all know, is Dominic Barnes' warbler name and Leon is the warbler name that I assigned Jon Hall. I understand it has two syllables, but it's less than 5 letters so it works.**_

_**No real news except that I got my hair cut yesterday and I am lovin' it! Still have Matt Smith bangs tho.**_

_**There will be either one or two more chapters after this. WE'RE SO CLOSE. *SOB* **_

* * *

><p>Nick watches as Jeff closes the bathroom door, his mouth gaping. He fucked everything up. He feels air fill his lungs, but it's more like breathing in molten steel, burning his insides and then cooling, weighting him down. He wants to get up, to call Jeff out of the bathroom and demand that they talk. But he knows that that's not what Jeff wants. Jeff is hurt and confused and needs to be left alone.<p>

Nick needs to fix this, and he needs to fix it _soon_, because god knows that if this any longer, their friendship will be ruined.

He clamors out of the bed and pulls on a pair of jeans and rushes out the dorm room.

A couple of minutes later, he is practically knocking down the door to Trent and Leon's room.

Of course, Nick doesn't realize that, not only is it incredibly rude to be knocking this loudly, but that it's still really early, that it's a Sunday, and that he knocking on a door that belongs to two teenage boys. But he's kind of in a emergency right now and those things are exactly his first concern.

He almost punches Trent in the face when he opens the door.

"Whoa!" Trent says, groggily taking a step back as Nick pushes his way into the room. All of the lights are off except for the one that illuminates the small hall in the room. Leon has a pillow pulled tightly over his head and groans when he hears Nick come into the room.

His fidgeting so he sits on Trent's bed. Said boy follows him from the hall. His normally styled hair lays limply across his forehead and he's dressed in a plain grey shirt and boxers.

"Nick, what the hell? It's," he pauses, checking the time on the alarm clock, "jesus, it's barely past 9! I thought we all had a strict 'no waking up before 11' rule that we installed sophomore year."

Nick leans forward, cradling his head in the palm of his hands. "Trent, I fucked up." He mumbles.

Trent raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?" He says slowly, enunciating each word.

He raises his head and turns to look at Trent, swallowing before saying, "I kissed Jeff."

Out of all the reactions he thought up, he had never thought that Trent would raise and arms and shout to the ceiling, "Oh, thank god!"

Even Leon pops up from under his pillow. "Finally! Congrats, dude!"

Now, he's just confused. "Wha-what?" He looks to Trent for an explanation considering Leon is just a tad too sleepy to have a serious conversation at the moment. Trent's expression drops. "Are you kidding me?" Nick shakes his head.

Trent places one hand on his hip and runs the other over his face and through his hair, pushing it back. "Nick, Jeff has been in love with you since, like, freshman year?" He says the last part more towards Leon and the other boy pops his head back out from where it had returned to the pillow and nods his head.

Nick lets the information sink in and okay, he's suddenly really close to vomiting.

"Nick?" A hand waves in front of him and he snaps out of his stupor. "Nick?" Trent says again. "Nick, you're telling me that you kissed Jeff, but you had no idea that he was in love with you?"

He is speechless. He can only shake his head again. He understands now. He understands why Jeff was so upset. For so long, he had been in love with Nick, and then suddenly, Nick had ended up in his bed, kissing him with no explanation. Jeff probably just thought that Nick was trying to hook up with him! Or, like, using him as an experiment!

_Oh shit._

He returns back to cradling his face in his hands; starts to tip into an absolute break-down. But Trent's on it in an instance. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and pats the other boy's back. Leon senses the distress and crawls out of bed to stand awkwardly by their side.

"Trent, how…how can I fix this?" He asks, because right now, all his brain can think of is how to make it worse and that is definitely not what he wants to do.

Trent sighs and says, "I don't know." He sits back and all three of them are extremely quiet for a few minutes.

Then Leon, who is admittedly quiet most of the time, is the first to speak, "I have an idea!"

Nick and Trent wait patiently for him to continue. "Well?" They say at the same time.

"Oh!" He says sheepishly, "Well, remember when Blaine had us serenade that guy at the GAP?" The others nod. "Why don't we just do that? Except, for Jeff and without the public humiliation."

Nick's not sure about that; when they did do the GAP attack; it kind of ended in all of them being banished from the GAP and another painful week of Kurt and Blaine _not_ getting together. "So, you want me to sing to him in a retail store?"

"No, because I can't be banished from another store again. It's bad enough I have to go to the GAP in Lima now because they have my face on the 'do not serve' board." Trent says seriously.

"No, no, no, I just mean, like a kinda public performance in the school, just for Jeff. And Nick will sing solo." The more Leon talks, the less it seems like a bad idea. He knows he likes Jeff, and he knows that Jeff likes him, hell, Jeff loves him.

"Okay," Nick breathes out, "okay, I think I can do that."

"Great!" Trent stands up and walks over to the desk on the opposite side of the room. He sits down and powers up the computer. "Now, we just need a song for you to serenade him with."

He opens a tab and is about to type something when Nick interrupts him. "Um, Trent? Don't you think that I should be the one picking the song?" The other boy freezes before standing up from the chair and offering it to Nick. He thanks him and sits down. He starts by typing in a few artists that he knows Jeff loves and then opening up Trent's ITunes to peruse through his playlist. Trent and Leon end up standing awkwardly behind him.

It takes a few minutes before he pauses over one song title. He turns his head to the boys and guides his finger to the song. "This one; it's perfect."

Trent and Leon lean forward to read the screen. "Really?" Trent asks. "Don't you think it's a bit cheesy?"

"Trust me," Nick says, "it's the perfect song."

*(-)* *(-)* *(-)*

Jeff cries in the shower, making sure to not make any noise. He leans his head against the tiled wall and lets the tears fall down his face and mix with the shower spray. He stays in there until his fingers are pruning. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his hips, and then another around his shoulders.

He hopes that Nick is asleep, or gone. Though, when he steps out of the bathroom, he's surprised to see that he actually is. Jeff changes into plain jeans and one of his old, faded t-shirts and sits on his unmade bed. The bed where he and Nick kissed. He stands up immediately and chooses to pace to room instead.

He doesn't know how long he just walks around the room with his hands clasped together, but then he hears a shuffling outside the door and he looks up in time to see a piece of paper slipped under.

Jeff's taken back by it, waits to see if someone is going to knock or come in, but when no one does, he walks over and picks up the folded paper, flipping it open.

_Jeff, I'm sorry I hurt you._

_Please, let me make it up to you._

_Meet me under the stair case tonight, after dinner._

_-Nick_

He considers the words written and then grips the paper in his hands until it's a crumpled mess. He'll go, but he's not sure he'll like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's strange how, at the beginning, Jeff had longer parts and now Nick is the one who has the long parts. Like, seriously, Nick was a good majority of this chapter.<strong>_

_**The next chapter will probably be a mix on the two because of the song.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed from all you precious darling! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, this took more time than planned. *sigh* Anyway, THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER. It's more of a epilogue but yeah.**_

_**I've come up with a sort of description for this story because I view all my multi-chapter stories as my children. Okay: TWYMMF is my little six year old that runs around with peanut butter on his face and he likes to play with like EVERY TOY available. Like, it doesn't matter what gender that toy is meant for, TWYMMF don't care cause he loves toys. And he's the sweetest cutie-patootie.**_

_**This story is my small child. *cries***_

* * *

><p>Jeff eats the dinner that Dalton serves for the students who stay during the weekend, something simple normally like pizza or soup. His stomach is too nauseous though to even get half way through his slice of cheese pizza. He wishes he had someone to talk to. In fact, he wishes he had anybody to talk to. Seriously, where is everybody? He understands that not everybody stays for the weekend, but he knows for sure that most of the warblers stay and while Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy, there were certainly clicks that people fell into, and the warblers seem to make up one of their own. But Jeff sits all by himself while other students gather in their own little groups and he's really confused.<p>

Like, _really_ confused. He sits on the bench, looking down at his half eaten pizza and then looks to the clock. The hour that they allow for students to eat in the dining room is almost up, so he figures he should get going. Although, as he starts to make his way out of the dining hall, his nearly empty stomach curls in on itself. What if the note is just some sort of hoax to draw him out and then Nick will poor pig's blood on him while every laughs and points?!

_Okay_, Jeff thinks, _Jeff, ya need to calm down. Nick wouldn't do that. He doesn't even know where to get pig's blood, let alone on a Sunday._ He sighs, letting his nerves fizzle back down before continuing on his way. He needs to stop stressing himself out.

Jeff makes his way down the hall until he sees the stair case. All the lights are on, making the space look like it's the middle of the day instead of the evening. He did like the note said, and waited at the bottom of the stairs, barely on the outskirts of the small alcove under. The place where he used to go to hide. Well, there's no use hiding now.

It's a few minutes before he hears the echoing of steps coming down the hall towards him; not just one set either, dozens of footsteps echo and Jeff watches as Nick, and what appears to be a good portion of the warblers following him, turn around the corner and walk towards him. Now, he's extremely confused.

"Hi, Jeff." Nick says when he makes his way up to Jeff, the rest of the warblers staring at him from behind, all with creepy smiles on their faces. Did Nick somehow convince his friends to beat him?

_Now you're just being stupid_, His conscious thought.

He swallows down the lump in his throat. "Um, h-hi Nick." He looks over Nick's shoulder. "Hi guys."

"Hi Jeff." All of them say, making it even creepier.

"Uh, Nick what is going on?"

"I have something for you." Nick says, breathless, before turning around to the warblers and directing them to different direction.

In Nick's smooth baritone voice, he sings, "_You knock me off my feet now, baby!"_ Jeff knows the song immediately and he almost laughs because, of course, Nick would pick a song that he's been dying to sing for an eternity. The bass Warblers pick up the beat of the drums and Nick's smiling at him, wide and toothy, and Jeff can't believe that he had been thinking that Nick was going to pour pig's blood on him earlier.

Nick spins around a couple times before locking his eyes on Jeff.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_

_High Heels On_

_You Give Me Fever_

_Like I've Never, Ever Known_

_You're Just A Product Of_

_Loveliness_

Jeff laughs as he watches Nick bounce around him, singing the lyrics perfectly.

_I Like The Groove Of_

_Your Walk,_

_Your Talk, Your Dress_

_I Feel Your Fever_

_From Miles Around_

_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_

_And We'll Paint The Town_

_Just Kiss Me Baby_

_And Tell Me Twice_

_That You're The One For Me_

The rest of the warblers dance around Nick and Trent dances up to him and pulls him into the circling warblers. He's feeling a bit light-headed, but that's okay right now. They all dance with him a little before passing him on to the next person. The last person passes him up the first step of the stair where Nick has made his way half way up.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

The warblers echo him.

_You Really Turn Me On_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Nick walks up the stairs, his eyes still locked on Jeff. He starts to slowly make his way up and Jeff follows him eagerly.

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_

_Just Promise Baby, You'll_

_Love Me Forevermore_

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_

_Satisfied_

_'Cause You're The One For Me_

Nick starts to tease him, stepping down until he's one step ahead of Jeff and looking down at him, leaning in like he's going to kiss before running up the steps again. It's driving Jeff nuts and he decides it's his turn now. While Nick sings the first lines, Jeff takes over the echoes from the rest of the warblers.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_You Really Turn Me On_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

Nick grabs his hand and drags him up to the landing of the stairs. The warblers keep up the dancing at the bottom of the stair case, some jumping up the first few steps but keeping their distance from the couple.

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Promise Baby, You'll Love Me**

**Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For**

**Me . . .**

Jeff sings, threading his fingers with Nick's and spinning the boy around.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_You Really Turn Me On_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_**You Knock Me Off My Feet**_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

They sing the last part together, the warblers providing a perfect trail off. He's too busy looking into Nick's eyes to see the warblers leaving, but he hears that patter of their footsteps and he is fully prepared to send them all a thank you card.

"So…" Jeff trails off, unsure of what to say.

"So…?" Nick mimics, smirking.

"So…I'm kinda in love with you?"

Nick goes from smirking to smiling. "So, I'm kinda in love with you too."

He thinks he's going to cry, or burst into confetti or something because Nick just said that he was in love with him. Oh god, Jeff _really _wants to kiss him. He doesn't know if he said it out loud, or Nick can just read his mind, but the other boy leans up and kisses him with enough force that he takes a step back. Eventually, Jeff lets himself sink in to the kiss. He wraps his arms around Nick's shoulders as the other boy wraps his around his waist.

It's like every little metaphor used to describe kissing at once; fireworks, electricity, the sheer feeling of weightlessness, the expanding in his chest that makes him feel like his heart is out of control. Jeff kisses Nick and, this time, it's not a dream. It's reality.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how, in the end, this just turns out to be a song fic. AND I CAN'T WRITE A SONG FIC APPARENTLY.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, this is it. Holy shit. My first completed story on here. HOLY SHIT. This is probably suppose to be some sort of big moment, but it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm actually tired as compared to what I've been feeling at 1:30 for the past three months. Must be all the sleep lost catching up to me.**_

* * *

><p><em>*~One Month Later~*<em>

"_And the winner is…From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!_"

Nick's grip on Jeff's hand tightens so much he's probably hurting him, but at the moment, he doesn't care. They just won sectionals. And though it isn't the first time that they've won sectionals, he still loves the rush of winning. He hugs Jeff first, of course, and then starts to hug everyone else. Except Sebastian, because he's heard that he tends to get a bit handsy, especially around people who are unavailable.

The rush of victory doesn't die down for the next five hours, continuing from the bus ride to the common room in their dorm house. Everyone's changed into their pajamas and is either lounging around and watching the first TV or playing a more than slightly violent game of Mario Kart. At the moment, it appears that Thad is the one who is the most pissed at the moment. Nick always thought he had a bit of a temper.

Right now, he's one of the people who are just lounging about on the comfy leather couches that Dalton has, well, everywhere. He's leaning against Jeff's chest. The other boy has one arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand busy playing idly with his hair. He sighs under the ministrations and tries to press himself closer to Jeff's (always) warm body.

They've been dating for a month, and quite frankly, it's been magical. Nick's dated before, been in serious relationships, but none of them shine a light compared to Jeff. He's dating his best friend and it's awesome. One second they can go from playing video games to making out. Or just, you know, making out.

Nick _really _likes making out with Jeff.

Though, there were a few downsides. The first one was the whole week that everyone would like at them, scoff, and say 'FINALLY!' before walking away because their cuteness was apparently 'so disgusting, it's going to give me cavities'. That had been annoying to _them_. The second one was that Jeff had to change dorm rooms after a teacher caught them kissing and remembered that they were roommates as well. However, that plan had been flawed. Jeff had traded roommates with Leon and the other boy didn't mind staying with Trent for a night.

Speaking of the boy, he walks pass them and scoffs, and Nick prepares himself.

"You guys are so sickeningly sweet it almost makes me want to throw up rainbows."

Nick turns his head back and shares a look with Jeff before turning to Trent. "That's a new one, Trent. Good job."

Trent places his hand over his heart. "I've been waiting to use that one for a couple of days now. Thanks." He walks off to go grab a soda.

Jeff runs a hand soothingly through Nick's hair. He presses his mouth right behind the boy's ear before whispering, "You know, he has a point though." Nick hums in the back of his throat as his response, waiting for Jeff to explain.

"We are a bit sweet." He whispers directly in Nick's ear, hot breathe washing over his skin. Nick suppresses the small shiver that runs down his spine.

"I like how sweet we are." Nick whispers back.

Jeff chuckles and he feels the vibrations travel from Jeff's chest to his back. "I never said I didn't like how sweet we are." He whispers.

Nick chuckles as well before pressing even closer the Jeff, pulling the blanket up around the both of him.

This is all so new to him. But he thinks he can get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END.<em>**

**_AGAIN, HOLY SHIT._**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**_There is going to be End Notes that I will post in a couple days and I would really appreciate if you guys read it, because it's REALLY IMPORTANT._**

**Anyway, I would just like to thank all you lovely people who favorited/story alreted/reviewed this story. You guys are the best and if I could, I would hug every single one of you and give you a chocolate-chip cookie.**

**REMEMBER. THERE WILL BE IMPORTANT END NOTES.**

**And with that being said, I love you all. Thank you.**


	11. End Notes

_**Okay, finally, some End Notes!**_

**1)** I was thinking of doing a sequel for LNTD/TWYMMF, but after a month of my highschool schedule and considering how I ended both stories, I realize that they both don't really need a sequel and therefore I am not doing one for either.

**However**

**2) I AM GOING TO BE WRITING A NEW STORY THAT I HAVE A STORY ABOUT**. Okay, so a couple months ago (during the summer) I was on one of my 'I need to stay up as long as I can to prove that I _can_' binges and I was flipping through the TV channels at 3 in the morning and came across 'Stuck In The Suburbs' on Disney channel. Now, being a child of the 90s and having the obsessive fangirl properties that we all have, I love this movie with a passion.

So, I was watching it, and about 2/3 of the way in, I suddenly screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD I COULD WRITE A FIC ABOUT THIS WITH KURT AND BLAINE AND RACHEL COULD PLAY THE NEW GIRL AND AND' and the idea spiraled into something that I realize could be totally awesome.

But I also knew that I couldn't do it alone, what with my classes and my book, so I asked my bff Dayna to help me write and SHE SAID YES.

So, we will be doing a collaboration on a stuck in the suburbs!au of which we have already planned the first four chapters of.

I'm hoping the post the first chapter in the next week or so, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN.

**And lastly**

**3)** This year is the year I write my book, but I need a bit of help from you peoples.

I set up a poll on my profile that has general descriptions of the book ideas I have. I'm not sure which one to start with so if you could go on over real quick and just look at it, that would mean so much to me.

Again, I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to look at my awful writing and read it. I love you all so much and you will never truly know how much you all mean to me.

Thanks.

_**~Mika**_


End file.
